The Glitter Scheme
by BlueInspiration
Summary: AU. One-Shot. Magnus has no idea what his friend Clary is up to when she begs him to drive her to the local art supply store.


**The Glitter Scheme**

"Magnus, will you get off your phone and help me please?" Whined Clary from her crouched position in front of the shelves of art supplies.

Magnus sighed tiredly looking down at his red headed friend. "Haven't I done enough?" He questioned. "You rang me at an ungodly hour, ripping me from my beauty sleep, demanding that I drive you to the art supply store. Look around you, we're at the art supply store."

"It was 12 in the afternoon Magnus," corrected Clary. "And please can you just help me?" She pleaded, glancing around discreetly.

"Ragnor, I'm going to have to call you back," Magnus informed his other friend who he'd been in the middle of a conversation with before Clary rudely interrupted.

"Okay Clary, what exactly are you doing?" Wondered Magnus as he watched her stuff box after box of pastels to the very back of the shelf, hiding them behind bottles of paint.

"Stop talking and just help," snapped Clary.

"No wonder Simon didn't want to bring you," grumbled Magnus crouching down to help his friend with her incredibly odd request.

"He was busy actually," muttered Clary unhappily.

"Sure he was," snorted Magnus in amusement.

"Shut up," responded Clary childishly, making Magnus laugh.

"Ow!" Cried Magnus as something hit him on the head after Clary shoved a box of pastels a little to roughly into hiding. "This is yo..." Magnus' complaining was cut short as his eyes landed on what had hit him. He could barely contain his excitement as he reached for the large bottle of blue glitter that lay on the floor by his feet. "They sell glitter here?" Questioned Magnus hastily scooping up the bottle of the sparkling stuff.

"Magnus, it's an art supply store. Of course they sell glitter," laughed Clary amused at his obvious ignorance.

"They have so many colours!" Exclaimed Magnus examining the top shelf that housed all the glitter products. "I have to buy them," he insisted grabbing a bottle of every colour and ignoring Clary's grumbling of 'glitter maniac'.

"I'll be right back," he called to her cheerily, already striding down the aisle and towards the checkout.

"That's a lot of glitter," commented the boy at the checkout.

Magnus looked up a sassy response ready on his lips. He didn't have a chance to utter a word. He'd froze, his mouth hanging open as he stared at possibly _the_ most attractive person he'd ever seen. Besides himself of course.

"Are you okay?" Questioned the boy looking mildly uncomfortable by Magnus' stare.

"Ah, right, yes, of course," replied Magnus flustered and cursing himself internally for being caught off guard by the boys beauty. "I like glitter," added Magnus feebly, desperately trying to not look like a complete idiot in front of the perfect specimen before him.

"I can tell," smiled the boy in return, unknowingly making Magnus' heart flutter.

"You know you can sign up for our loyalty program and get discounts on products the more you shop here," he informed Magnus shyly, his gaze completely focused on scanning the products.

"That sounds great. How do I sign up..." Magnus cast his eyes to the boys t-shirt instantly spotting the name tag. "Alexander?"

Magnus smiled as the boy snapped his eyes up to stare at him in surprise, the cutest blush adorning his cheeks.

"How... How did you know?" He asked.

"Your name tag says Alec, so I took a guess," grinned Magnus. His answer merely made the boy blush more.

"Hey, can you help me?"

Magnus glared at the person responsible for interrupting. That person happened to be Clary.

"Yeah sure. What can I help you with?" questioned Alec giving Clary his full attention. Magnus glared at Clary harder.

"I was looking for pastels but couldn't find any," answered Clary sweetly, the picture of innocence.

Magnus stared in confusion wondering what she was up to.

"Let me call someone to help you," answered Alec politely.

Magnus narrowed his eyes as he noticed Clary light up at this information. He walked over to her while Alec called for a colleague on the stores intercom. "What are you up to?" Whispered Magnus.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," whispered Clary back.

They both looked up at the approaching footsteps.

As soon as Magnus laid eyes on the newcomer it all made sense. The boy was tall, broad shouldered, had blonde hair and carried himself with an air of confidence. Definitely attractive. But also definitely not Magnus' type. Clary on the other hand was obviously interested.

"Jace, did you re-stock the pastels?" Alec asked blondie.

"Yeah, this morning. Why?" Asked Jace confused.

It took everything Magnus had to hold back the laughter that was dying to escape.

"Hi, my names Clary and I was looking for the pastels and couldn't find any," interjected Clary stepping forward, but not before stomping on Magnus' foot. A clear warning that he was not to ruin whatever it was she was up to.

Both Jace and Alec turned to look at her, Magnus couldn't help but notice that Jace's face lit up at the sight of her.

"You were here last week," smiled Jace. "How were those oil paints I recommended?"

"They were exactly what I needed," grinned Clary.

"Now I definitely know why Simon didn't want to come," laughed Magnus with a shake of his head.

"Aren't you busy buying glitter?" Was Clary's only response as Jace guided her back to the aisle she'd come from.

Magnus' eyes went wide as he realised how sneaky his little red headed friend really was. He'd been played. Clary knew Magnus' couldn't resist glitter. Clary also knew Magnus' type. And Alexander was definitely his type.

"Is it just you and Jace working today?" Asked Magnus trying to confirm his suspicions.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Replied Alec looking at him curiously.

"No, reason," Magnus' assured him. "But I would like to hear more about this loyalty program you mentioned earlier".

"Oh, right, sorry," mumbled Alec clearly embarrassed that he'd forgotten.

"No need to apologise darling."

Magnus watched in fascination as Alec blushed and fumbled around clearly looking for something and very obviously affected by Magnus' words.

"Here." He handed Magnus a form and a pen. "You... Um... You just need to fill this out and write your name on the card. Then every time you make a purchase here you hand the card over to be swiped. You earn points for every purchase and you can use the points to buy things." Alec explained nervously.

"Sounds fantastic," responded Magnus.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as Magnus concentrated on filling out the form and Alec continued to scan his items.

"We found them!" Announced Jace as he and Clary returned. He was triumphantly holding up the pastels for all to see.

Magnus laughed. He really didn't mean to but he managed to rein it in enough to ask. "Where were the little buggers hiding? Because we looked everywhere. Didn't we Clary?"

Clary, shot a glare his way discreetly before giving a simple nod of confirmation.

"You know," said Jace placing the pastels on the checkout. "It's the weirdest thing, they were all stuffed to the back of the shelf but I swear I stocked them correctly this morning."

Magnus cried out as Clary sneakily elbowed him hard in the side before he could erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Are you okay?" Asked Alec looking at him worriedly.

"He's fine," answered Clary while Magnus moodily rubbed his injured side.

"Um, are you finished with that?"

Magnus looked to where Alec was pointing realising belatedly he meant the form that luckily Magnus had finished filling out. "Yep," replied Magnus stepping away from Clary who was talking to Jace and handing Alec the now complete form.

The rest of the transaction went smoothly until Magnus decided to make his move.

"So... What time do you finish work?" Asked Magnus.

He asked this just as Alec was handing over the bag full of glitter Magnus had bought.

It was no surprise to Magnus as Alec blushed bright red and practically dropped the bag in surprise. He was was prepared and managed to grab the bag before it hit the floor.

"Surely you must get asked out a lot?" Wondered Magnus.

Magnus raised an eyebrow in surprise as Alec simply shook his head while staring wildly at Magnus as if he were an alien.

"Oh, jeez. Let me put you out of your misery," sighed Jace. "This, is Alec speak for no. Not that he's opposed to dating, he just sucks at flirting," announced Jace clapping his hand on Alec's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Jace!" Cried Alec clearly mortified. Magnus found the whole thing adorable.

"We should go on a double date," suggested Clary happily.

"Sounds great," agreed Jace.

"I'm not opposed to it if you're not. No pressure though, I can totally handle rejection," replied Magnus looking towards Alec. Desperately trying to convey a nonchalant attitude. As much as he liked the idea of hanging out with Alexander he didn't want the poor boy to feel obligated to accept the invitation.

"No, I mean yes, um, that sounds great," stuttered Alec nervously a small smile on his lips.

"Great then it's settled," grinned Jace.

"How about you two pick the place and time," offered Magnus thinking Alexander may be more comfortable if he had a say on the venue and time. "Then you can call us." He looked towards Clary who simply nodded her agreement.

"Um, I don't have your number," replied Alec.

"Darling you've been holding onto it," grinned Magnus as he pointed to the form Alec had taken from him. He had wrote his name and number on the top right hand corner with the words 'call me' below it.

Alec stared at the form in his hands, his face redder than ever.

"Dude, I think you broke my brother," laughed Jace. "I've never seen him blush this many times in one day."

"What can I say, it must be a talent I never knew I had," answered Magnus sending a wink Alexander's way as their eyes met.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today," chuckled Clary as she looped her arm in Magnus' and guided him to the exit.

"I'll be waiting for your call Alexander," teased Magnus loud enough for him to hear before Clary dragged him from the store.

"So that went well."

"You mean it went to plan?" Snorted Magnus. "When where you going to tell me I was merely a pawn in your little scheme, hmm?"

"Like you can complain, I got you a date with a cute boy didn't I?"

"That you did," agreed Magnus unable to keep the smile from his face as he thought of Alexander.

"See. It all worked out."

"Wait!" cried Magnus as a sudden thought struck him. He stopped walking and turned to stare at Clary with suspicious eyes. "You didn't call Simon did you?" he accused her. "I was the only person you called wasn't I?" Asked Magnus suddenly wondering how he could be so easily manipulated.

Clary at least had the decency to look apologetic. "I didn't think you'd come if I told you my plan. You hate being set up and you've been so guarded since your break up with Camille that I didn't think you'd want to meet someone new".

Magnus winced at the mention of his ex. "But you knew I would never be able to resist glitter or Alexander," sighed Magnus. His anger quickly fading at the thought of the boy.

"I'm your friend. Of course I know what you like," smiled Clary. "So am I forgiven?" She asked nervously.

"You're forgiven. But never deceive me again Miss Fray." Magnus put on his best authoritative voice to say the last part. Making Clary laugh, the tension from moments ago long gone.


End file.
